It Began with a Scarf
by DesertSailor
Summary: A cameo involving Anna & Kristoff and what might have been if they had attended Hogwarts.


**A/N:This was a crossover I wrote after seeing** THIS DRAWING. **I wrote this before realizing that the general consensus places Kristoff in Hufflepuff, so please forgive that error. I solemnly swear that any future Hogwarts and Frozen writing I do will have him in the correct house.** **This is just a short fluffy moment between Anna and Kristoff. As always I own nothing and am receiving no compensation for my writing.**

Kristoff was a sixth year from Griffindor, and though he'd spent years at Hogwarts, part of him still could not quite get over the strangeness of the world he inhabited. Until the large barn owl had dropped that sealed letter on his head, neither he nor his adopted family had known anything about Diagon Alley, Hogwarts or a Ministry of Magic. His mother Budda had been ecstatic. She was into rock crystals and aromatherapy and claimed to not be the least surprised by the existence of entire magical world.

"My boy, a wizard, I'm so proud! You must get it from your Grandpabbie!" She bustled off to wash and organize his clothes.

"Ma, I'm adopted." Kristoff shouted after her.

"As if that makes a difference." was Budda's reply.

This particular year Kristoff had been even more eager than normal to return to Hogwarts after the holidays. The reason, though he pretended otherwise, was a bubbly fifth year Anna Arendelle, also of Griffindor. She was generally the center of a whirl-storm of girlish squeals and excitement over things Kristoff had no interest in. So in previous years he'd given her a wide berth, girls in generally seemed like a nuisance to Kristoff. That sentiment had shifted in the last week of the fall term when he watched her brave the whomping willow to rescue a crying first year's pet rabbit. She'd succeeded, receiving a broken arm, two black eyes, and a trip to Madam Pomfrey for her trouble. Still, there was something admirable about it, particularly since she'd managed to get the rabbit free without injury. Kristoff instinctively respected anyone who was kind to animals.

Since then Kristoff had noticed an unfortunate tendency on his part to snap to attention whenever she entered a room he was occupying. He also was unable to keep himself from noticing her hair and what was, on closer observation, an adorably tilted nose. There was also a strange desire to talk to her. Kristoff disliked conversation particularly and people in general, so this was an especially alarming development. He was so caught up in his introspection that he failed to notice the fact that Anna's eyes would occasionally follow his tall figure as he walked through the Great Hall, or that she would unaccountably blush when his name appeared in passing conversations with her friends.

All of this continued in a roundabout fashion until the day they collided with one another in the Owlery tower. Kristoff was hurrying out of the cold owl loft after sending a note to his family when he rammed chest-to-face into a small red-headed figure. Anna stumbled backward rubbing her forehead, (she'd been barreling along looking down when they'd crashed).

"Ow!" she said, "I'm sorry, sorry. That was my fault." Kristoff was too surprised to say anything as Anna slid by him with an apologetic smile. He turned to look after her as she walked into the loft peering at the owls clearly searching for a particular bird. He noticed that she was shivering in the drafty air as moats of snow flurried through the window openings and made a snap decision. As the the wind whipped through the tower spinning loose owl feathers into feathery flurries Kristoff pulled his heavy scarf, knitted by his mother in the Griffindor house colors, from his neck and held it out toward Anna. She turned to look up at him, clearly startled. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and said,

"Here. You - you look cold." He offered the scarf and Anna's confusion folded into a warm smile.

"Thank you," she said, "but you don't have to." Another shiver made her wrap her arms around her middle and Kristoff shrugged.

"I'd feel better if you took it, I don't want you to be cold." Anna blushed and Kristoff gently folded the scarf around her neck and bundled it together in the front.

"I'm Kristoff." he said as he finished.

"I know," she replied, and Kristoff's head jerked up. "I'm Anna. Thanks Kristoff." A grin spread across his face and he suppressed the sudden impulse to whoop and tear down the tower steps four at a time. Instead he smiled into her very blue eyes and said,

"Well, I'll see you around Anna." She nodded and he turned to walk sedately from the owlery looking back only once to see Anna staring after him her hands wrapped in the warmth of his scarf.


End file.
